1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a testing method, and more particularly, to a testing method for a flash storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital cameras, cell phone cameras and MP3 markets have been growing rapidly these years, which leads to a rapid increase in the demand of storage medium. Because of characteristics of non-volatility, power-saving and having no mechanical structure, flash memories are suitable for portable use, especially for these battery-powered portable products. In addition to the portable products with built-in memories, memory cards can also be used in external products such as mini memory cards and USB flash drives. The memory cards on these external products may have a larger market because one user may have several USB flash drives and mini memory cards at the same time. Therefore, the flash memory industry has recently become a rather hot one among the electronic industries.
In general, before shipped, the flash memory will undergo a series of tests to ensure stability and compatibility of the flash memory. However, it has been the case that the flash memory is typically tested after packaged. As a result, it has not been possible to pre-determine whether or not the package of internal circuits has defects such as wire-bonding error or component being damaged.
Therefore, if peripheral pins have defects, the defects will be unknown until the final test step, which may lead to a waste of testing time and labor force. In addition, when there are too many circuits which have defects, a testing engineer cannot quickly classify the defected circuits to find the location where the package defect exists.